


Na godziny

by Donnie_Engelvin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnie_Engelvin/pseuds/Donnie_Engelvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie z angielskiego, zbetowane przez <strong>Kaczalkę</strong>.<br/>Autor oryginału prosi o zachowanie anonimowości i nielinkowanie tekstu źródłowego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Na godziny

Sweter i dżinsy, zwinięte w kłębek, leżały obok drzwi, tam, gdzie cisnęła je wcześniej niedbale. Zadrżała, niezręcznie manipulując zdrętwiałymi z chłodu palcami. Za trzecim podejściem guziki spodni nareszcie trafiły do dziurek. Wciągając sweter przez głowę, podniosła z podłogi biustonosz i majtki, zmięła je w dłoni i wcisnęła do tylnej kieszeni. Wyrzuci wszystko do śmieci, gdy tylko wróci do domu. Cholera jasna, gdzie podziały się buty?  
— Pod łóżkiem — odezwał się, przeciągając samogłoski i ponownie zaciągając się papierosem, po czym powrócił do wydmuchiwania kółeczek z dymu.  
Usiadła na materacu, zawiązała sznurowadła i wstała, zmierzając bez słowa ku drzwiom.  
— Niezłe rżnięcie, Granger.  
Odwróciła się i zamrugała, by wyostrzyć wizję, jednak chwilę później domyśliła się, że rozmazany obraz jego postaci jest wynikiem wspólnej gry dymu i cienia. Pokój, mały i ciemny, z łóżkiem wepchniętym w kąt i pojedynczą żarówką wkręconą w gwint lampki na nocnym stoliku, był klasycznym wyobrażeniem miejsca, w którym spotykali się ludzie desperacko pragnący seksu. „Pokoje na noc i na godziny” — głosił jaskrawy neon, migający tuż za oknem.  
Leżał oparty o wezgłowie, częściowo przysłaniając swym ciałem napis „KURWA”, wyryty przez kogoś na drewnianej powierzchni, z łopatkami spoczywającymi pomiędzy „K” a „A”. Zamknięte oczy, dłonie założone za głową, papieros wystający z kącika ust — to wszystko nadawało mu dziwnie perfekcyjny wygląd kogoś, kto leniwie wyleguje się na podniszczonym prześcieradle w śmierdzącym stęchlizną, seksem i tytoniem pokoju mugolskiego hotelu. Wzbraniała się przed myślą, że sama pewnie równie perfekcyjnie odgrywa swoją własną rolę, rolę kobiety, która, nadal zarumieniona od niedawnego orgazmu, nie może się doczekać chwili, w której zrzuci z siebie ubranie i wejdzie pod prysznic.  
— To był jeden, jedyny raz, Malfoy. — Nie czekając na odpowiedź, opuściła pomieszczenie.  
Nie odeszła nawet metra od drzwi, gdy usłyszała szczęk obracanego zamka.

XXX

Dwa tygodnie później nie zdążyli nawet wejść do pokoju. Zmagała się właśnie z kluczem, gdy wsunął jej rękę pod spódnicę i wydał prosto w jej kark urwany odgłos zaskoczenia, stwierdzając, że pod spodem nie nosiła niczego. Z głową wspartą o drzwi i nogami rozstawionymi tak szeroko, jak tylko mogła, zaczęła rytmicznie poruszać biodrami, nabijając się na jego dłoń z siłą równą tej, z jaką on wciskał palce w głąb jej ciała. W momencie, w którym dochodziła, wydobył klucz z jej zaciśniętej pięści, mamrocząc pod nosem: „cholera-cholera-cholera”. Gdy tylko udało mu się otworzyć zamek, nie tyle weszli, co wpadli do środka, ona przodem, on zaraz za nią. Zatrzasnął drzwi kopniakiem i wziął ją na miejscu.  
Czując na sobie jego ciężar i ręce, wciąż kurczowo zaciśnięte na jej biodrach, a pod policzkiem szorstką powierzchnię wytartego dywanu, kątem oka zauważyła, że ktoś dodał wykrzyknik do zdobiącego wezgłowie napisu „KURWA”.

XXX

Tydzień później.  
— Rozbieraj się — warknęła, nie dbając o ostry ton głosu. Leżała w tym obleśnym łóżku już ponad godzinę, na przemian składając i rozwijając kawałek prześcieradła.  
Zażądała innego pokoju. Lepszego. Ten, który jej oferowano, wyglądał identycznie jak jego poprzednik, z tą różnicą, iż na wezgłowiu widniało wielkie „GÓWNO”. Domyśliła się, że w miejscach takich jak to dosadność wyrytych na umeblowaniu przekleństw była odwrotnie proporcjonalna do cennika.  
Musiał niedawno wypalić papierosa, przez całą szerokość pomieszczenia wyczuwała bijącą od niego woń dymu. Zaczął zdejmować wypolerowane buty, jednak nagle zastygł w pół ruchu.  
— Dlaczego, Granger?  
Udała, że nie rozumie, przesuwając rozpostartymi dłońmi po kołdrze, jakby chciała strzepnąć jakiś niewidzialny pyłek.  
— O co ci chodzi? — zapytała. Potrząsnął głową z uśmiechem, który wyraźnie mówił, że nie jest aż tak głupia, o czym on doskonale wie. Dodała więc szybko: — Po co chcesz to wiedzieć? Masz orgazm, prawda? Ja mam orgazm. Koniec kropka, oto cała historia.  
— Możesz to uznać za ciekawość — odparł łagodnie, na powrót wsuwając stopę do buta.  
Sięgnął do kieszeni marynarki po zapalniczkę i papierosy. Wytrząsnął jednego z paczuszki płynnym, prostym, pełnym wdzięku ruchem, noszącym dokładnie te same cechy, co sposób, w jaki ją pieprzył. Włożył papierosa między wargi. Zanim zdążył go przypalić, dodała bez ogródek:  
— Gdy to robimy, dochodzę. Pozwala mi to zasnąć. Zadowolony?  
Wsunął papierosy wraz z zapalniczką do kieszonki koszuli.  
— Z Weasleyem nie masz orgazmu?  
Potrząsnęła głową.  
— Po prostu mi to nie wychodzi — przyznała.  
— I pomyślałaś sobie po prostu, że ze mną ci wyjdzie — wywnioskował.  
Dwie godziny później jego nasienie, zebrane w małe jeziorko, przesiąkało przez jej majtki. Pożegnała go krótkim skinieniem głowy.  
— Śpij twardo, Granger — odpowiedział jej przez chmurę tytoniowego dymu.

XXX

Trzy dni później.  
— On to wie?  
— Co?  
— Że nic z nim nie czujesz.  
— Jęczę. Wyginam plecy w łuk. Jęczę jeszcze raz. Szepczę mu kilka razy do ucha: „Och, Ron…”.  
— A on daje się na to nabrać? Zawsze wiedziałem, że Weasley nie ma za grosz rozumu. Ale żeby był tępy aż do tego stopnia?  
— Przymknij się. Wcale nie jest zły w łóżku. To wszystko przez tę wojnę.  
— Więc czemu się po prostu nie onanizujesz?  
— Mmm, onanizuję. Czasami. Ale to nie wystarczy, by spokojnie zasnąć… w przeciwieństwie do tego, co robię z tobą.  
— Chcę, żebyś pokazała mi to następnym razem.  
— Pokazała co?  
— Jak robisz to sama sobie.

XXX

Czekała, aż ją oszuka.  
Okaże się Ślizgonem.  
Nie doczekała się.  
Traktował ją w zupełnie ten sam sposób co zwykle, z tym wyjątkiem, że czasami kładł jej dłoń na ramieniu. Sprawiał, że znajdowała stojący przed sobą kubek parującej herbaty w momentach, kiedy była tak wykończona, że bolały ją nawet rzęsy. Czasem, gdy Tonks się potykała lub Moody pokrzykiwał: „Stała czujność!”, on unosił brew, reagując na ich krzyżujące się spojrzenia niemym zaproszeniem do podzielenia się z nią rozbawieniem.  
Pewnego dnia wraz z kilkoma innymi członkami Zakonu stali w kuchni domu przy Grimmauld Place, pospiesznymi łykami dopijając kawę przed wyruszenie na akcję do Szkocji, gdy nagle on płynnym ruchem wsunął jej pod kołnierzyk mugolskiej bluzki wywiniętą na wierzch etykietkę. Odstawiając kubek do zlewu, musiała odwrócić się plecami do wszystkich, tak by nikt nie zauważył jej stwardniałych, wyraźnie odznaczających się pod materiałem sutków.

XXX

Pięć tygodni później.  
Zażądała pokoju na innym piętrze. Bardziej oddalonym od jaskrawego neonu za oknem.  
Gdy zjawiła się na miejscu, już na nią czekał. Palił papierosa. Wyryte na łóżku litery „P” i „A” flankowały jego oparte o wezgłowie plecy.  
— Kiedy wróciłeś? — zapytała, kilkoma zamaszystymi ruchami pozbywając się ubrania. Nie kłopotała się już zakładaniem stanika i majtek. Zgasił niedopałek na drewnianej powierzchni wezgłowia i odrzucił go w kierunku stolika nocnego. W takich miejscach było to jak najbardziej _na miejscu_.  
— Trzy godziny temu.  
Przeczołgała się po pościeli i ułożyła wygodnie między jego rozwartymi udami. Sięgała właśnie po jego penisa, by wsunąć go sobie do ust, gdy powstrzymał ją dłonią opartą o ramię.  
— Usiądź — nakazał. Pomacał okolice jej żeber, niezbyt delikatnie przesunął palcem wzdłuż obojczyka. — Schudłaś jeszcze bardziej. Wyglądasz potwornie.  
— Wiem, że wyglądam potwornie — odparła opryskliwie. — Kiedy cię nie było, zabili Blaise’a, gdy wysiadał z pociągu w Mediolanie.  
— Wiem o Blaisie, nie musisz mówić mi tego tym tonem. Komu, jak nie mnie, miała się zwierzyć jego rodzina? — parsknął i zaczął ściskać jej piersi. Na krótko przed miesiączką były ciężkie i nabrzmiałe, dokładnie takie, jakie lubił. — Nieźle, Granger. Masz naprawdę ładne cycki — wymruczał, obracając językiem w jej uchu i przygryzając małżowinę, a gdy zajęczała, zatrzymał się na chwilę i wyszeptał: — Nie wciągaj w to, co mamy tutaj, tego gówna z zewnątrz. Nie rób tego.  
Powrócił do mokrej pieszczoty jej ucha i szyi, mocniej podszczypując brodawki piersi. Wyginając się pod nim w łuk, przeklinała i błogosławiła zarazem swoje ciało, wędrujące po cienkiej granicy między bólem i rozkoszą.  
— Chcesz popatrzeć, jak robię to sama sobie? Tak, jak o to prosiłeś?  
— Och, maleńka.

XXX

Dwa tygodnie później.  
Ten sam pokój co poprzednio, z łóżkiem ozdobionym napisem „PIZDA”.  
— Tego pokoju nienawidzę najbardziej.  
— A jaką to gra rolę? Przecież tylko się tu pieprzymy. Pomyśl lepiej o tym biedaku, który chodzi od pokoju do pokoju, dając upust swojej frustracji przez wyżywanie się na tych wezgłowiach.  
— Wolałabym go nie spotkać. Coś koszmarnego. Musi być strasznie samotnym, zgorzkniałym facetem.  
— Och, nie byłbym tego taki pewien.

XXX

Którejś chłodnej, wiosennej nocy zaatakowali dwór Malfoyów. Wyciszyli magicznie otoczenie w promieniu kilku mil, tak że jedynym dowodem ich obecności był zapach deptanych butami narcyzów, ciągnący się w ślad za ich grupą, maszerującą przez łąki położone za rodzinnym domem Dracona.  
O wpół do czwartej nad ranem Draco podtrzymywał szlochającego Pottera, w kółko powtarzającego: „Przepraszam, tak strasznie przepraszam”. Odblask płomieni stopniowo pożerających dwór oświetlał ich postacie, klęczące w cieniu różanego ogrodu i Harry’ego błagającego o wybaczenie za obrócenie bielutkich róż Narcyzy Malfoy w popiół.  
Następnego popołudnia Hermiona zapukała do drzwi pokoju Dracona. Nie przebrał się nawet z pokrytych sadzą ubrań. Wypełniona po brzegi popielniczka na stoliku nocnym gubiła swoją zawartość, a niedopałki, które z niej wypadły, zaścielały podłogę obok łóżka. Przez wiele godzin musiał palić jednego za drugim.  
Nie uniósł głowy, gdy weszła, zamknęła za sobą drzwi i otworzyła okno. Nie zareagował, gdy wyjęła mu z ust papierosa i zgasiła go o podeszwę buta. Nie powiedział ani słowa, gdy położyła się obok niego i mocno go objęła. W jego włosach czuć było smród pożaru.  
— Śpij — powiedziała.  
— Cieszę się, że to nie ja byłem tym, który go zabił — powiedział głosem zachrypniętym i szorstkim od nadmiaru papierosów.  
— Śpij.

XXX

— Ron uważa, że wyglądam jak lesbijka. Powiedział, że dziwnie jest mieć dziewczynę o włosach krótszych niż jego własne.  
— Mnie się podobają. Dlaczego je obcięłaś? — Przeczesał czubkami palców jej króciutkie kosmyki.  
— Podejrzewam, że kierowały mną zapędy autodestrukcyjne.  
— Jakby trzeba ci było kolejnego dowodu na debilizm Weasleya. To bardzo seksowna fryzura, Granger. Nareszcie w pełni pozwala podziwiać twoje usta. Poprzednia była cholernym nieporozumieniem. I naprawdę jest co pokazywać, bo usta masz prześliczne. A teraz ułóż te cudowne wargi wokół mojego… taaak… dokładnie tak.

XXX

— Dałaś łapówkę w recepcji, czy sama zaczarowałaś to wezgłowie?  
— Coś w tym rodzaju. Nie wydaje mi się, by ten, kto wypisuje na nich te słowa, miał jeszcze coś do powiedzenia.

XXX

— Dlaczego z nim nie masz orgazmu? Wystarczy, żebym dotknął językiem twojej łechtaczki, a zaczynasz się wić i krzyczeć. — Leżał na niej, przyciskając klatkę piersiową do jej pleców, z ramionami pokrywającymi powierzchnię jej ramion, z nogami ułożonymi na jej nogach, a dłońmi na dłoniach. Mięknący penis zaczął powoli wysuwać się z jej ciała. — Nic nigdy nie zaskoczyło mnie bardziej niż ten spragniony seksu kociak, ukryty za poprawnym, odizolowanym od reszty świata molem książkowym. To cholernie podniecające, muszę przyznać.  
Roześmiała się, wzbudzając w nim drażniące wibracje.  
— Słyszałeś już kiedyś mugolskie przysłowie „cicha woda brzegi rwie”? — zapytała, wiercąc tyłkiem tak, by wypchnąć go ze swego wnętrza.  
Podparł się na łokciu i dał jej lekkiego klapsa w biodro.  
— Na razie niczego mi nie oberwałaś, moja niegrzeczna Gryfonko. To była zaledwie pierwsza runda. — Wsunął się w nią głębiej. — Dalej, odpowiadaj. Tylko nie próbuj mi wmawiać, że nigdy jeszcze o tym nie myślałaś. Ty nie potrafisz przestać myśleć.  
Wypięła ku niemu pośladki, czując, jak wciśnięty w nią kawałek jego ciała zaczyna ponownie twardnieć.  
— Nie wiem. Być może dzieje się tak, bo się o niego boję. Boję się, że któregoś dnia może nie wrócić cały i zdrowy. Albo i gorzej. Zaczynam wyobrażać sobie, jak ktoś rzuca na niego klątwę, a ja nie jestem w stanie go powstrzymać ani zareagować na czas.  
Zadrżał, wycofał się z niej i oderwał od jej ciała. Sprężyny materaca skrzypnęły, gdy wstawał. Kiedy odwróciła głowę, naciągał właśnie spodnie i koszulę, resztę ubrań zwijając w kłębek i wciskając go sobie pod pachę.  
— Gdyby twój chłopak dowiedział się, z kim go zdradzasz, pewnie przez równy miesiąc rzygałby z obrzydzenia ropuchami — powiedział.  
Po czym aportował się z pokoju.  
Nie wiadomo dokąd.

XXX

Przez kolejne trzy tygodnie zachowywał się z przesadną grzecznością. Omawiał z nią strategię planowanych akcji, przewagę jednych zaklęć bitewnych nad innymi oraz użyteczność eliksirów wartych czasu i wysiłku włożonego w ich uwarzenie. Chwalił jej pomysłowość, jeśli uznawał jej koncepcje za dobre lub nazywał bez ogródek idiotką, jeśli te nie zdobywały jego uznania. Nie dotykał jej. Nie pojawiał się w hotelu. Nie prosił też o żadne spotkanie. Był pod tym względem idealnym dżentelmenem. Jej babcia zaakceptowałaby go z miejsca.  
Nocami udawało jej się zasnąć najwyżej na trzy godziny.  
Poprowadziła udany atak na dom McNaira. Towarzyszyła Ronowi w misji, w wyniku której zdołali przeciągnąć olbrzymów na swoją stronę. Pewnego wieczoru wypiła całą butelkę wina i wymiotowała przez trzy dni.  
Dwudziestego drugiego dnia po ich ostatnim spotkaniu, w piątkowy poranek, siedziała wraz z innymi na naradzie wojennej. Strzępki rozmów wirowały wokół niej, nie docierając do świadomości. Powolnym ruchem podniosła ze stołu kubek z herbatą, przyglądając się w zdumieniu własnym, rozdygotanym z wysiłku dłoniom. Rozlany płyn zmoczył jej kolana, parząc skórę. Zanim zdążyła się zorientować, co się dzieje, kubek z trzaskiem uderzył o blat, a jedyne słowa, jakie zdolna była wymówić, to powtarzane bez przerwy „Jestem taka zmęczona, jestem taka zmęczona”.  
Poczuła ramię, obejmujące ją wpół i stawiające na nogi.  
— Kontynuuj, Weasley, ja ją zaprowadzę na górę. Zdaje się, że koniecznie potrzebuje snu.  
Przycisnął ją do siebie mocniej i pomógł wejść na piętro do pokoju, który dzieliła z Ronem. Na jej szeptaną gorączkowo mantrę „Proszę, Draco, proszę” zareagował ledwo słyszalnym „Ciii”.  
— Które łóżko jest twoje? — zapytał, zamykając drzwi. Nie odpowiedziała. Zamiast tego wyciągnęła rękę, ciągle mokrą od rozlanej herbaty i złapała go za krocze. — Kurwa, Hermiona — wyszeptał i rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające. Stali tak, wciskając sobie ręce w rozpięte spodnie i doprowadzając się wzajemnie do orgazmu wśród urwanych, pełnych ulgi szlochów Hermiony.

XXX

Na nieskazitelnym kiedyś wezgłowiu łóżka widniało wyżłobione głębokimi, zamaszystymi, gniewnymi bruzdami słowo „ROZPACZ”.

XXX

Ugryzł ją w ramię.  
Mocno.  
— Nie mów ani słowa — uprzedził, przygotowując się na protest. Nie odezwała się, przycisnęła tylko silniej ramię do jego ust. Ssąc i kąsając skórę, przemierzył każdy kawałek jej ciała, pieczętując pozostawiane siniaki słowami: moja, kurewsko, przepiękna, suka, moja, cudowna, cipa. Niektóre z nich powtarzał kilkakrotnie, inne wymawiał tylko jeden raz. A potem obrócił ją na brzuch i polizał szczelinę między jej pośladkami, zmuszając ją do wyznania, czy Ron też już jej to kiedyś robił. Gdy w odpowiedzi wydyszała „nie”, westchnął tylko „no jasne” i zaczął napierać językiem na jej tyłek, otwierając ją i zataczając jednocześnie kciukiem powolne kręgi na łechtaczce. Wydarł z niej orgazm, trzymał go i nie puszczał, dopóki nie zaczęła krzyczeć, że zaraz oszaleje.  
Kiedy sięgała po bieliznę, zaklęciem usunął nabiegłe krwią znamiona z jej skóry.  
— Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? — zapytała gniewnie.  
— Bo na tym właśnie polegała cała zabawa.

XXX

Spodziewano się ich powrotu już ponad dwie godziny temu. Hermiona nadleciała wraz z Remusem dokładnie w tej samej chwili, kiedy Bill i Charlie odkładali miotły. Akcję przeprowadziły trzy niezależne od siebie zespoły, z których dwa miały odwrócić uwagę od prawdziwego celu misji: dowiezienia Harry’ego bez wzbudzenia podejrzeń śmierciożerców do Świętego Munga, ukrytego obecnie w nowym, sekretnym miejscu. Podczas ostatniej bitwy Potter został ciężko ranny, a sporządzenie środka, który mógłby go uleczyć, dalece przekraczało umiejętności Hermiony i Ginny. Operację zaplanowali Ron i Draco, jej sukces był więc niemal stuprocentowo pewny, co jednak o niczym nie świadczyło — wystarczyło zapytać o zdanie rodzinę Blaise’a. Zdążyli wrócić wszyscy z wyjątkiem Rona, Malfoya i Neville’a. Molly zrobiła gorącą czekoladę, bo choć noc była dosyć ciepła, każde z nich miało zimne ręce. Ze strachu.  
Po czwartym już z kolei uciszeniu wiszącego w korytarzu portretu, rozbudzonego odgłosem kroków krążącej niespokojnie Hermiony, Remus poprosił ją, by przeniosła się do salonu. Równie dobrze to tam mogła chodzić w kółko.  
Setny raz złapała kubek i ścisnęła go oburącz, nie zaglądając nawet do środka. Gęste kakao dawno ostygło, ale markowanie picia dawało jej pretekst do chwilowego zaprzestania nerwowej wędrówki.  
Właśnie po raz setny odstawiała kubek z powrotem, gdy drzwi wejściowe rozwarły się z hukiem, co natychmiast doprowadziło do nowego wybuchu wrzasków portretu. Krzyk Rona odbił się echem od ścian korytarza i dotarł aż do holu.  
— Zamknij się, kurwa! Zamknij ten pierdolony pysk!  
Hermiona usłyszała tupot wielu nóg, poprzedzający pojawienie się kilku osób, usiłujących zasłonić portret. Nie odważyła się ruszyć ani nawet odetchnąć, wrośnięta w podłogę obok kominka, czując, jakby jej płuca zamarzły. Ron przekroczył próg salonu. Sam.  
— Co się stało? Gdzie byłeś tak długo? Omal nie oszaleliśmy ze strachu! — wykrzyknęła. Słowa te nie zdążyły jeszcze opuścić jej ust, a już doskonale zdała sobie sprawę, że nie ma prawa być zła. Wiedziała jednak, że Ron ją zrozumie.  
Opadł bez sił na sofę. Brakowało mu jednego buta.  
— Co z Harrym, udało mu się? — zapytał. Gdy potwierdziła krótkim skinieniem głowy, zapatrzył się w wygasły kominek, niezdolny do ponownego spojrzenia jej w oczy. — Byliśmy w mniejszości. Nie jestem pewien, czy spodziewali się naszego przybycia czy nie. Możliwe, że o niczym nie wiedzieli. Przeliczyliśmy się — wyjaśniał monotonnym głosem.  
W salonie pojawił się Remus, niosąc dwa kieliszki wypełnione po brzegi Ognistą Whisky. Usiadł obok Rona i podał mu jeden z nich.  
— Masz. Wypij to — zarządził. — Jestem pewien, że potrzeba ci czegoś więcej niż gorącej czekolady, którą właśnie podgrzewa twoja matka.  
Ron złapał kieliszek, nie przymierzał się jednak do wypicia jego zawartości. Remus również nie tknął swojego. Po policzkach Rona zaczęły spływać łzy.  
— Próbowałem, Hermiono, naprawdę próbowałem — wydusił tonem, z którego wyraźnie biło: „nie mogę się rozkleić, muszę być silny”. Wzrok Hermiony powędrował w bok. Umierała. Żadne inne słowo nie określało trafniej tego, co czuła. Jej serce i płuca zaczęły się kurczyć, zapadać, odmawiać współpracy. — On nie ma oprócz nas nikogo, kto mógłby go opłakać. To znaczy, oprócz nas i j-j-j-jego rodziny… — Głos Rona załamał się, niezdolny do zakończenia zdania.  
I wtedy wydarzyły się trzy rzeczy naraz. Ron zaczął cicho szlochać w ramionach Remusa, kubek w rękach Hermiony pękł pod naporem jej kurczowego uścisku, a do salonu wszedł Draco z paskudnym oparzeniem na bladym policzku.  
— Widzę, że powiedział ci już o Neville’u?

XXX

Hermiona czekała tak długo, aż nabrała pewności, iż wszyscy zasnęli. Wcześniej napoiła Rona eliksirem nasennym, żeby nie obudzić go przypadkowo, gdy będzie wstawała. Zasnął w jej ramionach, obejmując ją tak mocno, jakby obawiał się, że już nigdy się nie ocknie ze snu.  
Rozżarzony punkcik papierosa lśnił w ciemności. Draco dopalił do końca, podczas gdy ona czarem zamknęła drzwi, wypowiedziała zaklęcie wyciszające i podeszła do jego łóżka. Drugie, stojące obok, świeciło pustką: skłębiony stos poduszek, kołdry i prześcieradła był niczym niemy hołd złożony Blaise’owi, który nie trudził się ścieleniem w ostatni poranek swojego życia. Nikt z nich, nawet sama Molly, nie potrafił zdobyć się na to, by zabrać pościel do prania, usuwając tym samym ostatni ślad, jaki Zabini pozostawił po sobie w tym domu.  
— Nie tutaj, Hermiona — wyszeptał Draco, głaszcząc ją po policzku. — Nie teraz.  
— Tak, tutaj. Tak, teraz — odszepnęła i kusząco przesunęła palcami po jego sutkach. Chwycił oburącz dół jej koszuli nocnej. — Nie. — Potrząsnęła głową, podnosząc jego dłonie do warg i składając na nich pocałunki. Pachniały i smakowały zmęczoną, wyczerpaną magią. — Dziś ja się wszystkim zajmę.  
A gdy już zaznaczyła językiem każdy fragment jego ciała, doprowadzając go raz i drugi do orgazmu swoimi ustami i swoją kobiecością, pozwoliła wreszcie dojść sobie samej, siedząc na nim z rozłożonymi szeroko nogami, jedną ręką obejmując się za pierś, a palcami drugiej pieszcząc łechtaczkę, podczas gdy jego biodra uderzały o nią w takt jej własnego rytmu.  
— Co to było? — zapytał, ocierając łzy najpierw z jednego, a potem drugiego policzka.  
— Myślałam, że chodziło o ciebie.

XXX

— Znów wymienili wezgłowie. Ten hotel musi wydawać fortunę na ciągłe odnawianie łóżek.  
— Możliwe.  
— Ciekawe, co ten ktoś napisze tu następnym razem? Jak myślisz?  
— Myślę, że zawsze pisał to, co musiał napisać.  
— W tym roku jesień przyszła wcześniej, prawda? — Zadrżała. — Pomógłbyś mi przedrzeć się przez starożytne teksty w wydziale zamkniętym Muzeum Brytyjskiego? Dumbledore zorganizował dwie przepustki. Zbieram materiały na temat tatuaży, próbuję się dowiedzieć, czy możliwe jest zdjęcie znaku śmierciożerców. Mogę sobie wyobrazić, że kilku z nich z chęcią pozbyłoby się tego przeklętego symbolu. Jeśli uda nam się złamać w ten sposób władzę, którą Voldemort ma nad nimi, być może przejdą na naszą stronę.  
Draco wzruszył ramionami.  
— Jasne, pójdę z tobą. Ale najpierw aportujmy się do domu. Muszę wziąć prysznic. Nie mam zamiaru korzystać z tego, co w tym żałosnym miejscu szumnie nazywają urządzeniami sanitarnymi. — Zmarszczył nos. — Śmierdzimy seksem.  
Zaczerwieniła się.  
— Lubię czuć na sobie zapach twojego nasienia — wymamrotała.  
Draco zesztywniał, jakby coś go zabolało, a oczy mu pociemniały. Złapał ją za ramiona tymi niewiarygodnie eleganckimi dłońmi i przyciągnął do siebie.  
— Hermiono, Hermiono — powtórzył śpiewnie między pocałunkami, po czym na nowo zaczął rozpinać guziki jej płaszcza.

XXX

— Wątpię, żeby twój brak orgazmu z Weasleyem był winą wojny — wydyszał Draco.  
— Serio? — skomentowała Hermiona, wkładając w swój głos tyle sarkazmu, ile zdołała bez przerywania igraszek językiem wokół jego jąder.  
Usunął się spoza zasięgu jej ust, przewrócił ją na plecy i nakrył swoim ciałem. Potarł erekcją o łagodną miękkość jej brzucha, znacząc go mokrym śladem wilgoci sączącej się z czubka penisa i resztek śliny.  
— Serio. Uważam, że to jego wina. Myślę, że jesteś nim znudzona. Możliwe, że mnie nie znosisz, że mną pogardzasz, ale na pewno cię nie nudzę. Podoba ci się to, Hermiono? Powiedz, że tak — zażądał, nabierając na palec odrobinę wilgoci z brzucha i drażniąc nim brodawkę jej piersi.  
— Co ty możesz wiedzieć, co możesz wiedzieć? — zapytała, wypowiadając ostatnie sensowne słowa, do których oboje byli zdolni, zanim przeszli do wzajemnego kąsania, lizania, napierania, wykrzykiwania swoich imion w samym środku najbardziej brutalnego seksu, jaki zdarzyło im się dotąd ze sobą przeżyć.  
Leżała pod nim, rozogniona i na wpół nieprzytomna po stosunku, rozkoszując się echem gasnącego orgazmu.  
— Wiem, gdy widzę cię w takich chwilach — odpowiedział cicho. — Taką piękną. — Poddała się jego wargom, gdy tylko musnął nimi kącik jej ust.  
— To nieprawda, że cię nie znoszę. Nieprawda, że tobą pogardzam — wymruczała wśród pocałunków.

XXX

— Czasami wyczuwam na tobie jego zapach, Hermiono. Mam wtedy ochotę cię uderzyć.  
— Przepraszam.  
— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jesteś dla niego za dobra, prawda? Skończy się na tym, że będzie miał do ciebie żal albo nawet zacznie cię nienawidzić.  
Do Bożego Narodzenia pozostały trzy tygodnie. Zakonem wstrząsnęła seria wyjątkowo brutalnych ataków, osłabiając go znacznie, jednak nie tak bardzo jak szeregi śmierciożerców. Dumbledore napomykał tu i ówdzie, że o ile nie poniosą w najbliższym czasie kolejnych większych start, to wiosną rozpoczną finalną ofensywę.  
Wypełzła z łóżka i zaczęła się ubierać.  
— Nie mam ochoty rozmawiać na ten temat. I chcę, byś wiedział, że Ron codziennie powtarza mi, jakie to dla niego szczęście, że mnie ma.  
— Oczywiście, że teraz docenia twój geniusz — zaszydził. — Wszyscy go doceniamy. Bez ciebie już dawno gnilibyśmy pod ziemią na skutek jakiejś śmiertelnej klątwy. Ale gdy tylko wojna się skończy, jego nastawienie się zmieni. Już sam fakt, że jako twój chłopak i przyjaciel bez przerwy stoi w twoim cieniu, jest wystarczająco zły — zadrwił. — Co się stanie, gdy znajdzie się w cieniu swojej żony?… Już widzę, jak skręca się wewnętrznie za każdym razem, gdy ktoś mu powie: „Więc to ty jesteś tym szczęściarzem, za którego wyszła ta genialna Granger?”. A on się uśmiechnie i odpowie „tak” w ten swój naiwny, głupkowaty sposób, podczas gdy coś będzie zżerać go od środka. Znając cię, nie przestaniesz wymagać od niego wszystkiego, co może z siebie wykrzesać. A że jest z natury leniwy, szybko mu to obrzydnie, przekonasz się. Zacznie miewać romanse z kobietami o intelekcie nie najwyższych lotów, którym będzie mógł imponować wojennymi opowieściami, słuchając ich achów i ochów bez ryzyka, że będą go poprawiać, gdy zacznie koloryzować. A ciebie czeka udawanie orgazmu przez kolejne pięćdziesiąt lat. Naprawdę tego chcesz?  
Straciła kontrolę nad kolanami. Usiadła na skraju łóżka, na wpół rozebrana, chowając twarz w dłoniach.  
— Nie wiem — zaszlochała.  
Nie wykonał najmniejszego gestu, żeby ją pocieszyć.  
— Nie twierdzę, że on cię nie kocha. Nie twierdzę nawet, że ty go nie kochasz. Po prostu pytam. Czy to, co macie, wystarczy?  
Zaszlochała głośniej.

XXX

— Draco, zerknij tu. Znalazłam ciekawy fragment o tatuażach i rytuałach, które według wierzeń starożytnych Egipcjan sprowadzały zło.  
— Wybacz. Jestem zajęty.  
Hermiona mocniej ścisnęła pióro, ale nie uniosła głowy.  
— Nie jesteś zajęty. Kopcisz papierosa. I nie strzepuj popiołu w moją stronę. Jeśli pozostawisz jakikolwiek ślad na tych pergaminach, Muzeum Brytyjskie dobierze mi się do tyłka.  
— Palenie to zajęcie, Granger. Dlatego. Jestem. Zajęty.  
Przechyliła się na bok i kopnęła go. Mocno.  
— Bądź tak miły i popatrz, dobra?  
— Au, to boli! Jędza.  
— Masz szczęście, że nie złamałam ci kostki. Odłóż tego peta i spójrz na to.  
Właściwym sobie, pełnym ociągania ruchem nie tyle zgasił papierosa, co pieszczotliwie pogłaskał niedopałkiem dno popielniczki. Następnie położył rękę na blacie stołu, przy którym siedzieli, podparł się na niej, zerknął w kierunku korytarza i wreszcie pochylił się do przodu, udając, że uważnie czyta treść rękopisu. Jego wargi znalazły się o kilka centymetrów od jej ust, a końcówki jego włosów musnęły jej bark. Zesztywniała. Czy on zwariował? Nie zrobi tego, nie pocałuje jej tutaj.  
Wciągnął tylko głęboko jej zapach. Delikatny podmuch jego oddechu połaskotał ją w obojczyk.  
— Pachniesz miętą, Granger — wyszeptał. — Właśnie mi od tego stanął.  
— To pasta do zębów, ty zboczeńcu — odszepnęła.  
— Czemu więc twoja cipa też smakuje miętą?  
— Przestań — odpowiedziała bezgłośnie, poruszając jedynie ustami.  
Wycofał się i usiadł z powrotem, zabierając jej pergamin i podsuwając go sobie pod nos. Studiował go przez parę minut.  
— To nic niewarte, Granger. Zasrane wymysły szlam.  
Rzuciła mu piórem w twarz.  
— A niby skąd ta pewność? — zapytała z rozdrażnieniem, ale po chwili dodała dużo cichszym głosem: — Przypomnę ci o tym, ty pełen uprzedzeń dupku, gdy zechcesz, żebym wyprawiała te „zasrane wymysły szlam” z twoim kutasem.  
— To nie ma nic wspólnego z uprzedzeniami — odparował. — Patrz. Tu i tu. — Postukał palcem wskazującym w pergamin. — Przestań łapać się byle czego jak tonący brzytwy. Być może uda nam się jeszcze coś znaleźć, ale z tego gówna nie będziemy mieć absolutnie żadnego pożytku.  
Z niechęcią przyznała mu rację. Treść zapisków nie przedstawiała jakiejkolwiek wartości. Na Boga, czy to się nigdy nie skończy? Jej ręce zaczęły drżeć ze zmęczenia i, czy to możliwe?, również ze strachu. Nawet jej kończyny czuły się stare i wyczerpane.  
— Hmm, a jak smakuje moja pełna uprzedzeń dupa?  
Roześmiała się.

XXX

Gdy brutalność wojny przybrała na sile, a ilość misji gwałtownie wzrosła, Hermiona z dnia na dzień zaczęła sypiać coraz mniej. Eliksiry nasenne zawodziły, od alkoholu robiło jej się niedobrze, nawet seks z Draconem przestał działać. Wyczerpana padała na łóżko o pierwszej w nocy, budząc się jednak już o czwartej nad ranem.  
Schodziła wtedy na dół, do kuchni, i przygotowywała sobie kubek herbaty. I myślała. Myślała o możliwych sposobach pokonania Voldemorta, o planach, strategiach, eliksirach, zaklęciach, o czymś, co raz na zawsze mogłoby zakończyć tę wojnę. Zanim wybiją ich doszczętnie.  
Siódmej takiej nocy na progu kuchni zjawił się Draco w luźno zawiązanym, czarnym, jedwabnym szlafroku, dobitnie podkreślającym, że również stracił sporo na wadze. Oboje zanikali wręcz w oczach, kilogram po kilogramie. Paczka papierosów wypychała mu kieszeń na piersi. Najwyraźniej przyszedł tu z zamiarem zostania na dłużej.  
— Nie pogardzisz towarzystwem?  
Skinęła głową, wdzięczna, iż powstrzymał się od zrugania jej za to, że wstała, że nie próbowała zasnąć, że wyglądała na ledwie żywą, ponieważ czasami sama miała wrażenie, jakby powoli umierała. A jedyną rzeczą, która jeszcze utrzymywała ją przy życiu, było pieprzenie się z Draconem Malfoyem.  
— Woda w czajniku jest jeszcze gorąca — powiedziała.  
Zaparzył sobie herbatę i usiadł naprzeciwko niej. Wyjął papierosa i palił go w milczeniu. Gdy skończył, wyciągnął rękę ponad stołem i nakrył dłonią jej dłoń. Splótłszy ze sobą ich palce, lekko uniósł różdżkę i wymruczał:  
— _Nox_.  
— Skąd wiedziałeś, że tu jestem?  
— Magia.  
Wyraźnie słyszała w ciemności jego śmiech.

XXX

Kontynuowali swoje nocne spotkania. Choćby nie wiadomo jak się starała schodzić do kuchni bez najmniejszego szelestu, nie mijało nawet pięć minut, gdy zjawiał się tam w ślad za nią. Czasami pytał ją, o czym myśli, czasami ona pytała jego, a czasami żadne z nich nie wypowiadało ani słowa. Niekiedy po prostu siedzieli w ciemności, trzymając się za ręce, dopóki on w zagadkowy sposób nie wyczuwał, że jest na tyle śpiąca, by móc znów spróbować zasnąć. Pytał wtedy: „W porządku?”, a ona odsuwała swoje krzesło od stołu. Następnie prowadził ją na górę, do drzwi jej pokoju, za którymi Ron spał twardo w ich wspólnym łóżku, i głaskał ostrożnie w pożegnalnym geście jej brew.  
W te noce, kiedy najmocniejszy uścisk złączonych dłoni nie potrafił odpędzić demonów, oglądali razem wschody słońca. Hermiona stała przy kuchennym oknie, Draco zaraz za nią, przytulony do jej pleców, z ramionami oplecionymi wokół jej ciała, a palcami wokół jej palców. Gdy różowa poświata rozjaśniała wreszcie linię horyzontu, przyciskał ją mocno do siebie i całował po włosach.  
A gdy szeptał jej do ucha: „Dzień dobry, Hermiono Granger”, myślała, że być może uda jej się stawić czoła kolejnemu dniu.

XXX

Na Boże Narodzenie podarował jej intarsjowaną srebrem szczotkę do włosów, która należała kiedyś do jego matki. Była to jedyna rzecz, jaką udało mu się uratować z dworu.  
Ona dała mu prosty medalion, w którym ukryła pukiel swoich włosów.  
— Niczego na nim nie wygrawerowałaś — upomniał ją łagodnie, gdy zaczesywała włosy do tyłu. Klęczeli na łóżku, przylegając do siebie ciasno, jej brzuch do jego pleców, czując metaliczny chłód medalionu pomiędzy swymi ciałami. Powietrze przesycała woń pleśni i papierosów. Draco pokrył ściany oraz sufit pokoju całym mnóstwem świerkowych gałęzi. Hermiona wyczarowała światełka i kulki jałowca, umieszczając je wśród igliwia. Czuli się, jakby połknęło ich świąteczne drzewko.  
— Nie wiedziałam, co mam tam napisać.

XXX

— Wynająłem ten pokój na pół roku.  
— To dobrze.

XXX

Zawsze zabezpieczali schody zaklęciem ostrzegawczym, więc gdy nadchodząca osoba wchodziła w końcu do kuchni, zastawała tam Hermionę i Dracona przy porannym kubku herbaty, a w przypadku tego ostatniego również z zapalonym właśnie papierosem w ręku.  
Tego ranka nie było inaczej. Tym razem nie opuścili kuchni aż do świtu, wspólnie czekając na wschód słońca. Nie z tego powodu, że Hermiona nie mogła ponownie zasnąć, ale dlatego, że pragnęła czuć na swoim ciele mocny uścisk ramion Dracona.  
Remus, powłócząc nogami, stanął w drzwiach kuchni. Miał na sobie stary, niemodny, nadpruty szlafrok, trzymający się w całości jedynie dzięki kilku agrafkom.  
— Wstawię wodę, Remusie — zaproponowała Hermiona, zwracając się w kierunku piecyka.  
— Nie trzeba, Hermiono, jestem jak najbardziej w stanie obsłużyć się sam. Może zaparzę imbryk dla nas wszystkich?  
Gdy zgodnie przytaknęli skinieniem głowy, wzniecił ogień, napełnił czajnik, postawił go na fajerkach, po czym usiadł przy stole. Draco popchnął ku niemu paczkę papierosów.  
— Dzięki, Draco. — Wyćwiczonym ruchem długoletniego palacza Remus wytrząsnął jednego papierosa z pudełka, wsadził go w kącik ust i sięgnął do rękawa szlafroka po różdżkę, aby użyć jej w charakterze zapalniczki. — Aaach — westchnął, zaciągając się głęboko. — Wyśmienity tytoń. Chyba zacznę częściej wstawać o świcie. A może uznacie to za zbyt natarczywe z mojej strony? — dodał z odrobiną sarkazmu.  
— W żadnym razie, Remusie. Co masz na myśli? — zapytała Hermiona z zakłopotaniem.  
— Och, jestem pewien, że doskonale wiesz, co mam na myśli — odpowiedział Remus cicho.  
Draco przesunął się lekko na krześle, tak że kolana jego i Hermiony zetknęły się ze sobą pod stołem.  
Siedzieli w pełnym skrępowania milczeniu, czekając, aż woda się zagotuje. Draco i Remus palili, Hermiona dopijała resztki wystygłej herbaty.  
Gwizdek czajnika, przerywający ciszę, tylko pogłębił narastające napięcie. Remus wstał i zakrzątnął się głośno po pomieszczeniu, z ostrym trzaskiem stawiając puszkę z herbatą na kuchennej ladzie i umieszczając pełen wrzątku imbryk na stole z takim impetem, że gorące krople z jego dzióbka rozprysły się dokoła. Chwilę później kubek Remusa dołączył do imbryka z nie mniejszym rozmachem. Hermiona spodziewała się, że jeszcze chwila, a coś się stłucze. Remus dolał im świeżej herbaty i napełnił własne naczynie, ale gestem odmówił następnego papierosa, którym chciał poczęstować go Draco.  
— Nie wolno mi się do tego przyzwyczajać, drogi chłopcze. Obawiam się, że mój budżet nie wytrzymałby podobnego obciążenia. Wynagrodzenie dla wilkołaków jest zastraszająco niskie. — Zamilkł na chwilę, a moment później kontynuował tonem, w którym pobrzmiewała jakże nietypowa dla niego ostrość. — Z drugiej strony, trzeba wam wiedzieć, że bycie wilkołakiem ma również swoje zalety. Których, oczywiście, w żaden sposób nie wykorzystuję, gdyż obca jest mi natura plotkarza. Ale czy zdajecie sobie sprawę z tego, że umiem wyczuć, kto z kim sypia? Wywęszyć feromony jednej osoby na skórze drugiej? Oto następny, równie ciekawy, co nieprzydatny strzępek wiedzy o wilkołakach. Nasienie każdego mężczyzny posiada indywidualną, charakterystyczną woń. Jestem w stanie dopasować ją do właściciela. Innymi słowy, umiem odróżnić zapach spermy Rona od spermy Dracona.  
Hermiona nie była w stanie spojrzeć na Remusa. Nie była w stanie spojrzeć na Dracona.  
— Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to był twój zafajdany interes, Remusie — odezwał się Malfoy, przeciągając samogłoski tak, że dokładnie przypominał teraz swoje własne, piętnastoletnie wcielenie.  
Mimo palącego ją wstydu, zaczerwieniona aż po palce u stóp, wyciągnęła rękę w stronę siedzącego naprzeciwko Dracona, wyrzucając z siebie ciche „Przestań”. Wyprostował dłoń, łapiąc jej palce.  
Stało się zupełnie jasne, że do tej pory Remus musiał powstrzymywać się ostatkiem sił, gdyż teraz powiódł różdżką w powietrzu i nałożył na kuchnię zaklęcie wyciszające. I zaraz potem krzyknął:  
— To jest jak najbardziej mój zafajdany interes! Uważasz, że powinienem pozwolić na więcej strat tylko dlatego, bo ty nie potrafisz utrzymać kutasa na wodzy? Uważasz, że mogę dopuścić do tego, by Ron dawał z siebie mniej niż sto procent? Co się z cholerną pewnością stanie, gdy tylko odkryje, że jego dziewczyna pieprzy się z tobą! Czekałem całymi miesiącami, aż się opamiętacie, ale gdy zacząłem nabierać pewności, że żadne z was nie zamierza zakończyć tego szaleństwa, sam postanowiłem położyć mu kres.  
Jeszcze nigdy nie widziała Remusa wzburzonego do tego stopnia. Zerwał się z krzesła tak energicznie, że zachwiało się i z hukiem wylądowało na podłodze. Zaczął krążyć w zdenerwowaniu tam i z powrotem, celując w nich pełnym złości gestem, podkreślającym ważkość każdego wypowiedzianego zdania, z palcami ułożonymi tak, jakby trzymały niewidzialnego papierosa.  
— Czyście kompletnie postradali zmysły?! Doprawdy, Hermiono, spodziewałem się, że akurat ty wykażesz więcej rozsądku. Ta wasza głupiutka łóżkowa przygoda może narazić nas wszystkich na niebezpieczeństwo. Nie, wróć, ona może nas wszystkich _zabić_! Na wypadek, gdybyście przez ostatnie trzy lata żyli w kompletnej ślepocie i głuchocie, przypominam wam, że Ron jest naszym najlepszym strategiem. Jeśli nie będzie w formie, równie dobrze możemy od razu zaprosić tu Voldemorta na herbatkę. Wiem, mamy wojnę, a podczas wojny ludzie robią czasem rzeczy, których normalnie nigdy by nie zrobili, ale naprawdę jestem zaskoczony i oburzony. Że ty, Hermiono, dla szybkiego i brudnego seksu z Draconem jesteś gotowa… Dlatego proszę was, nie, ja wam nakazuję, żebyście natychmiast skończyli z tym śmiesznym, małym rżnięciem, które nie wiadomo po co zaczynaliście…  
— To nie jest małe rżnięcie! To nie jest głupiutka łóżkowa przygoda! To nie jest szybki i brudny seks! — krzyknęła. Oderwała wzrok od szoku malującego się na twarzy Remusa i zwróciła się do Dracona, powtarzając dużo ciszej: — To nie jest małe rżnięcie. To nie jest głupiutka łóżkowa przygoda. To nie jest szybki i brudny seks. Prawda?  
Draco oblał się rumieńcem, jego kości policzkowe zarysowały się ostro pod ciasno napiętą skórą, a oczy pociemniały nagle, pozbywając się zwykłej, przezroczystej szarości. Nie zdołała opanować nagłej potrzeby, aby dotknąć jego podbródka. Pochylił głowę, ucałował jej rękę, potarł brodą o wnętrze jej dłoni i odpowiedział cicho:  
— Tak.  
— Nie mylę się, prawda? — Dźwięk głosu Remusa kazał jej odwrócić się do niego z powrotem. Przytaknęła. — Draco, czy mógłbym porozmawiać z Hermioną sam na sam?  
Draco wstał, pełen wahania, ale na jej spokojne „Proszę, idź do łóżka” odsunął krzesło, pocałował ją w czubek głowy i na odchodnym rzucił paczkę papierosów na stół przed Remusem.  
— Kurwa — mruknął Remus, stawiając krzesło, ponownie się na nim sadowiąc i sięgając po drugiego papierosa. — Wiesz o tym, Hermiono — zaczął, głęboko wciągając dym do płuc — że Draco i Syriusz byli kuzynami. Zawsze myślałem, że w Draconie jest znacznie więcej Malfoya niż Blacka, jednak zmieniłem zdanie już jakiś czas temu. Powierzchownie wygląda jak kopia swojego ojca, jednak wewnątrz jest stuprocentowym Blackiem. Zapewne wiesz również, że Syriusz i ja byliśmy kochankami?  
— Podejrzewaliśmy coś podobnego.  
— Ciężko ukryć cokolwiek przed waszą trójką. Syriusz składał się z samych przeciwieństw. Najbardziej arogancki, niemożliwy do zniesienia drań, jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkałem. Niestety, był jednocześnie niezwykle czarujący, wręcz uosabiał znaczenie tego słowa. Pojawiał się w jakimś miejscu i trzy minuty później wszyscy ulegali jego urokowi. Nawet ci, którzy go nie lubili, pragnęli, by Syriusz ich lubił. Poznałaś go w chwili, kiedy miał za sobą dwanaście lat piekła. Trudno ci więc wyobrazić sobie, jak pociągający był za młodu. Taki pełen życia i wigoru. Niczego nie robił połowicznie. A jego atrakcyjność fizyczna? Zdarzały się chwile, w których zapierało mi dech w piersi na sam jego widok. Szczodry aż do przesady, był jednocześnie najbardziej egoistyczną osobą na świecie, ponieważ absolutnie nie umiał zrozumieć kogoś mniej szczodrego od siebie. Mógł żywić do kogoś urazę całymi latami. Jeśli raz mu się podpadło, nie dawał szansy na wybaczenie. Ale gdy ktoś mu się spodobał, był w stosunku do niego nadzwyczaj lojalny. Pod względem intelektualnym miał kilku równych sobie, ale z drugiej strony wykazywał niekiedy zastraszający brak wiedzy o ludzkiej psychice. Wystarczy przykład Petera, którego wybrał na strażnika tajemnicy. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że często potrafił żądać od ludzi niemożliwych rzeczy tylko na tej podstawie, że sam ich dokonywał, gdy jego ktoś o nie poprosił. Bez zadawania pytań. — Zaciągnął się głęboko. — Czy ta charakterystyka pasuje jeszcze do kogoś, kogo znamy? — Nie poczekał nawet na jej odpowiedź i ciągnął dalej: — Tak, nasz Draco Malfoy jest Blackiem z krwi i kości. Czasem, gdy słyszę, jak błyszczy dowcipem, rzuca powiedzonkami albo wybucha, komentując coś jako „pierdoloną, porąbaną bzdurę”, muszę się uszczypnąć, żeby sprawdzić, czy nie śnię. Mam wrażenie, że stoi przede mną Syriusz. Nawet ich chód i mowa ciała są takie same. Wystudiowane, zawsze obliczone na efekt, ponieważ nie wierzę, żeby istniał na tym świecie ktoś naturalnie obdarzony aż tak idealną postawą. Mam na myśli pozę „Wiem, że jestem seksowny jak sama cholera. Co ty na to?”.  
— Remusie, dlaczego opowiadasz mi to wszystko? — zapytała cicho.  
— Ponieważ, moja droga — wyciągnął rękę i chwycił jej dłoń — dobrze cię rozumiem i prawdopodobnie pozostanę jedyną osobą, która się na to zrozumienie zdobędzie.  
— Kocham Rona — upierała się.  
— Tak, nie mam wątpliwości, że go kochasz.  
— Ale są dni, kiedy tylko Draco pozwala mi zachować zdrowe zmysły.  
— Mówiłem już, że rozumiem. Nie pochwalam tego, ale rozumiem.  
— Tylko, widzisz — wyswobodziła się z jego uchwytu i rozpostarła obie dłonie na blacie — ja nie mogę mu o tym powiedzieć.  
Nie dowiedziała się, co Remus zamierzał jej odrzec, ponieważ z korytarza dobiegł odgłos człapania, a po chwili do kuchni chwiejnym krokiem wszedł Ron, marudząc między jednym ziewnięciem a drugim:  
— Co wy tu robicie o tak nieludzkiej porze? Do diabła, Hermiono, jest wpół do szóstej rano. Wracaj do łóżka.  
— Zgadzam się. Jest koszmarnie wcześnie. Spróbujcie zasnąć jeszcze na parę godzin. Mamy przed sobą kolejny wesoły dzień, pełen wymyślania nowych, genialnych sposobów na zabijanie i okaleczanie ludzi — skomentował Remus, gasząc papierosa.

XXX

Hermiona zjawiła się w hotelowym pokoju na godzinę przed umówionym czasem. Rozebrała się do naga i rzuciła na pomieszczenie zaklęcie ogrzewające, chroniące ją przed chłodnym wiosennym powietrzem. Uzbrojona w różdżkę, zaczęła pisać. Pisała wszędzie, na każdej dostępnej powierzchni. Pokrywała pismem ściany, podłogę, szyby w oknie. Wielkimi, dobrze czytelnymi literami:

NAMIĘTNOŚĆ  
FRUSTRACJA  
LĘK  
PRAGNIENIE  
POŻĄDANIE  
ŻAL  
ZŁOŚĆ  
WSPÓŁCZUCIE  
STRACH  
SZCZĘŚCIE  
ROZPACZ  
WINA  
CIERPLIWOŚĆ  
SZACUNEK  
UWIELBIENIE  
RADOŚĆ

Poprawiała właśnie literę „M”, rozpoczynającą jej ostatnie, finałowe słowo, wyryte na wezgłowiu łóżka, gdy Draco aportował się do pokoju.

 

**Koniec**


End file.
